


My Girl

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fem!karkat - Freeform, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Possessive Behavior, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's "boyfriend" comes looking for her when she neglects to answer his calls and someone mistakes him for her father. Her older boyfriend latches onto the idea and takes the name into the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

She wasn’t answering your calls or texts. She knows better than that, knows that she better answer when you contact her. She knows the consequences for ignoring you. Who the motherfuck is that she’s talking to anyway? Making her blush and shit. You’re going to kill him. 

You stand there a few feet away from her and her little crowd, trying to burn a hole into the guy’s head with your stare. When she laughs, such a lovely sound, your gaze locks onto her. Whatever that little shit just said to her, you’re willing to bet it wasn’t that funny. When you get her home, you’re going to make sure she knows she’s yours, not anybody else’s. Oh shit they’ve noticed you.

 

"Who’s that? Someone’s dad?"

 

Oh well. No turning back now. You keep your face void of any emotion as you move to approach them. You keep your eyes locked on her and she looks mortified. How fucking precious.

 

"He’s lookin’ at you, Kat!"

 

No fucking shit you’re looking at her. She’s yours after all. You don’t say anything when you reach the little group, outright staring at her like the others aren’t even there.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?”

"Is this your dad?"

"WHAT-?!"

 

You feel a grin crawling across your features. You could have some fun with this.

 

"Yeah, I’m her daddy."

"Oh!"

 

You put a hand on her head and ruffle her hair a bit. She’s so flustered she doesn’t even know what to say. Oh yes, you can definitely have some fun with this.

 

"You takin’ care of my little girl?"

"Y-yes sir!!"

"Good, cause I sure do worry about my baby girl. Why haven’t you answered your phone, Karkat? Don’t you love your daddy?"

 

She sputters and you grin wide, probably showing too many of your teeth. Whatever. You’re taking her home now.

 

"Well, it’s time for Karkat to come home with me now. Oh and you…"

 

You point to the guy she was talking to and lean in to whisper to him.

 

"You try and make a move on my Karkat and i’ll rip your arms of and beat you to death with them."

 

You don’t wait to see his face as you pull Karkat towards your car. He most likely shit himself anyway. You practically throw her into the passenger seat and slam the door hard enough to make her jump. When you get in your seat and start the car, you don’t speak to her, don’t even look at her.

 

"What the actual fuck was that!?"

 

You simply smirk and chuckle darkly.

 

"Now, is that anyway to talk to your daddy?"

 

She gapes for a minute before spewing a colorful concoction of profanities for the whole car ride. You don’t mind. You let her curse you out and focus on what you’re going to do to her when you get her to your room.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

You love that you can get her like this. Your spitfire of a girl laid across your lap, half naked and trembling as you grope her rosy ass cheeks. You had no idea this would affect her like this and you’re going to be damn sure to take advantage of this new found kink. You run your a hand through her soft, downy hair and speak to her in a soft voice.

 

"Now when I call you, you’re gonna answer like a good girl, aren’t you?"

"Y-yes!"

 

You growl and slap her ass a few more times, making her squeal on each impact which trails off into a mewl. You smack her a little too close to her pussy a few times and you can feel the moisture on your hand from where you hit her. God, you want to fuck her fast and hard on every surface of your house.

 

"Yes, what?"

"Yes….daddy."

"I can’t hear you."

 

Your bring your hand down hard on her ass and you bite your lip as you watch her fleshy rear ripple from the impact.

 

"YES DADDY!"

"Good girl."

 

You slide your hand over her ass and down between her legs to slip a finger inside her. The sound she makes is so beautiful, so honest and raw and you can’t help but finger her fast and hard. She’s so wet and so tight that it makes your cock ache to feel her. You settle for slipping a second digit in her sloppy wet hole and curl your fingers on her walls.

She’s squirming in your lap and singing oh so pretty for you that you feel compelled to lean down and kiss her. Instead, you lick a stripe across the small of her back before biting, shoving your fingers in her faster and harder. Her hips raise off your lap as you lap at the bruise you made on her back and you can feel a rather large wet spot on your pants leg. She must really be loving this. Not really a surprise, actually. When you feel her tightening around your fingers, you sit back up and moan as you add a third finger.

Suddenly, she locks up and violent tremors wash over her form, not a sound leaving her open mouth as she grips your leg hard enough to make you hiss. The room is filled with wet *schl’k* sounds for a bit before a strangled cry rips from her throat. You make a surprised noise when you feel a hot spray of liquid splashing over your hand as well as your forearm.

She tries to wriggle out of your lap when you don’t stop fingering her and you growl heatedly as you wrap an arm around her waist and lift her lower half, keeping her right where you want her. You watch, transfixed as each push of your fingers makes her squirt again and again. She’s making such helpless little sounds and it only makes you push in deeper, making her wail and scratch at your arm keeping her in your lap. 

You stop only when she stops squirting and you let her lower half drop into your lap. She’s whimpering and shaking and you just watch for a minute, smirking as you think, I did that to her. I made her fall apart like that. You turn her over and lay her on your bed, bending down between her legs to lick and nip at her thighs before dragging your tongue up her slit slow and firm. She whines and shoves at your head but you keep licking, tasting her with languid flicks of your tongue. When she makes a particularly pathetic sound, you chuckle and push her sweater up to lick up the center of her body, pausing to bite a perky nipple before moving your mouth to hers. 

You kiss her lips a few times and pull back with a grin when she tries to deepen the kiss. The look of confusion mixed with her satisfied expression makes you bite your lip and hum. You take one of her hands and press it to your groin, groaning at the pressure against your painfully hard dick.

 

"Now, show your daddy how much you love him."

 

The look on her face is just what you wanted, incredulous and flustered. She doesn’t hesitate to slip her hand inside your pants and grip your shaft, making you moan softly. You could really get used to this daddy thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thing by mangrit but the comic is no longer there :o(


End file.
